


A Little Sexual Healing

by Moria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galran methods of relaxation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Rape Recovery, Shiro’s bottom, hurt!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Sendak got to Shiro before Keith and the team could reach him. Now with Shiro back with the team in shattered pieces, Keith finds some means to give him comfort after the horror Sendak had put Shiro through.





	A Little Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minikyojin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikyojin/gifts).



The knock came soft, almost missed, but Keith, who had been pacing the floor for a good hour or two, had caught it nonetheless. He smiled and gave the command for the person to come in. He made to run to greet him, but once the door slid back, and Shiro was inside, slouched and uncertain, Keith froze, remembering the painful reason for Shiro’s posture. 

“Hey,” he said a little breathlessly. “Thanks for coming. I…” The longer he stood studying his old friend, the harder it became to speak. 

He just wasn’t like Shiro anymore—No, this time it really was Shiro, there was no denying they had gotten it right this time, but Keith had never seen him look so defeated and lost. Not even after he had crash-landed after a year of captivity and torment under the hands of the Galra Empire— _people like me_ —had his spirit broken, not after the year-long torment that had resulted in part of his hair turning white from the constant stress, his face marred, his right arm sliced and replaced, signs of experimentation by a callous witch who continued to haunt them like an ever-present shadow. The stories Krolia had relayed to Keith after their reunion had only heightened his fear of their predicament. Shiro had gone through so much in that time, yet managed to continue hold everyone else up, their pillar and strength. Even while Keith could sense the pain burning inside him. 

He was nothing like that now. Since their return here, he had hid away from the entire team, from their newest ally (strange as it may seem to think of Lotor like that), from the man who resembled him so much it caused him pain just to look at him, as if the memory reminded him of how Keith had easily mistook another for Shiro. Keith felt awful for that. They all had made that same mistake. It was Lotor and the clone himself, most ironically, who were the ones to unveil the truth. 

Clearing his throat, Keith forced on a smile. For his Shiro. “Hey, um, Shiro…I’m so glad you’re back.” 

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes. He covered his face in his hands. His own words were so low that Keith nearly missed them. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” 

He inched forward, extending out a hand in trepidation, uncertain if Shiro would welcome the touch. He got his answer a moment later when Shiro sank into his arms with the telltale sign of his shoulders quivering. His weight dragged them both down to the ground, Keith on his knees. His arms swept over him in a fierce, protective, vice-like grip, and he buried his face in Shiro’s neck. 

“You’re safe now. Nothing will hurt you. No one will hurt you.” 

_He won’t hurt you._

*

Keith had been too late. Sendak had somehow found and extracted Shiro from the interdimensional realm—or the astral plane to be more colloquial—by the time Keith had learned everything from the team, from Allura and Pidge and Lotor, and…the man who once called himself Shiro.

They had taken pains to track down Shiro’s exact location in the astral realm to retrieve him, which led them to an ancient yet still functional castle of some far off planet called Tuleer. Keith hadn’t realized someone was tailing them ever since his defeat on the Kral Zera. Didn’t notice the shadowy threat until he literally walked in on Shiro’s screams being ripped from his sore throat. 

He was forced to watch. Separated by impenetrable glass, Keith could only stand and witness as Sendak strangled Shiro by the neck with his left arm, the claws so huge they nearly crushed Shiro’s entire neck and chest, while Sendak pounded into him. It was to get back at them, and at Shiro for his attempts at killing him many, many moons ago. His sneer burned into Keith’s memory; and Shiro’s shrieks, undignified and begging, with every agonizing thrust from the Galra who was double his size, reverberated inside Keith’s skull like an echoing shriek. 

Keith’s mind had short-circuited, frozen on the spot at the sight of his friend’s rape. It shattered a moment later as Shiro’s scream shook Keith back to reality. Rage hurled through his veins and his own shrieks joined Shiro’s, cursing out Sendak as he struck the glass with his luxite blade over and over to no avail. 

It wasn’t until rescue came, with the shared force of Allura’s magic, the Yellow Lion’s cannon blaster, and Lance striking through the glass with his bayard— _since when did the idiot’s bayard turn into a sword?_ —that the glass finally gave way. It shattered under their combined effort, and without another word they charged towards Sendak. 

The battle ensued, eight against one, whose arm could detach and strangle any one of them, but with the Lions coming forth, he eventually turned tail, admitting defeat. By then Keith had shielded Shiro from the others, covering up his nakedness until Allura noticed the blood and demanded to see him for healing. 

He eventually gave in, with the promise that only she, Coran, and Keith be around. He hadn’t so much as glanced at the others, ashamed as he had become after Sendak’s violation, despite how desperately the others showed concern and wished to speak with their former leader. 

After it was all said and done, Shiro hid himself away until Keith finally worked the nerve to send an invitation for them to just talk. Or anything. It had been months, possibly more than a year, since they had last seen each other. Spoken, hugged…even kissed.

*

_This has to stop happening_ , Keith thought, studying him with deep compassion and sorrow. _Every time we are pulled apart, he’s in a worse state._

“Your body’s so tense,” Keith said under his breath as he continued to tightly embrace Shiro, wishing the tight grip could squeeze out the pain from his friend and beloved. He tried to ignore how Shiro’s breathing ragged from the shed tears. No one would recognize Sendak’s body after Keith was done with him, but now wasn’t the time to fantasize about revenge. Shiro was suffering. 

“Your body is tense,” Keith said again. “I learned something while I was with the Blade. It’d help ease any tensions while we were out in missions. Afterwards, it’d help us unwind. Massage one another. Would you like that? A massage?” 

“Yeah, that’d be fine,” Shiro managed, putting on a fake smile for him. 

They pulled apart, and Shiro hesitated with the hem of his vest before unzipping the front and stripping in front of Keith. Keith tried to look away to give him some sort of privacy, before the corner of his eyes caught a painful gash across Shiro’s collarbone left by Sendak. 

He winced. 

Keith motioned for him to his bed. Shiro settled down on his stomach, his body exposed down to his hips. Normally the Galra would strip down completely as they would normally massaging one another in between taking a bath, as the Blade headquarters featured the sort of large public bath similar to many human cultures back on Earth. The first time Keith was exposed to this practice, he had flinched and refused, but everyone was nonchalant about nudity that was it hard not to adapt their belief. 

But Keith didn’t want to push Shiro, especially not after what had happened. 

Shiro’s back was riddled with scars and bruises, enough that Keith wasn’t sure if he could successfully do this without evoking more pain. He touched around the back, just to test Shiro’s response. 

“If at any point you feel pain, let me know, all right?” Keith said. “This will sound weird, but we carry some massage oil. We get injured a lot on the field—minor injuries like strained muscles—so it helps, to regularly massage the area. I think I still have a bottle with me…” 

Shiro nodded. 

Keith located the tiny vial and applied some on his fingers. The aroma helps with calming the person receiving the massage. The oil itself can help loosen muscles. 

He began with the shoulders, pinpointing the tight muscles and pressed down. His hands roamed slowly, finding and adding pressure wherever he found problem areas. He worked his way down slowly. 

Shiro lay with his head resting on his arms. The pained faraway look in his eyes slowly began to dissolve as he was being lulled into a gentle sleep. A few times he _did_ slip off into a light slumber, evident by a very light snore, before waking with the tiniest of jolts. Keith spoke softly as not to alarm him, not wanting to terrify him during that brief confused period between wakefulness and full consciousness. He had gone through enough as it was.

He wondered if Shiro had slept at all since coming here, and the thought made him frown. He made a note to offer his bed—his entire room for Shiro afterwards. Returning here was just as jarring for Keith after being away with the Blade and his mother for some time. This could be good for both of them. 

He swept down to ask Shiro in a whisper if he was all right. His hands continued to massage and caress without him paying mind where his hand landed, and so it took a while before he slowly realized that there was fabric over his hand, and even more, he hadn’t remembered placing any blanket over Shiro’s lower back. 

He glanced up and blanched at his hand as if it had betrayed him. It had slipped under Shiro’s pants and was caressing the firm soft flesh of his ass. 

He pulled away instantly and apologized, but Shiro didn’t move. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro said in a low yet soft voice after a while, partly awake. “I like it when it’s you.” 

“Shiro, are you sure? Are you awake? I don’t want to…” 

Shiro glanced up, showing him that he was fully conscious, albeit the bags under his eyes. His smile shot a warmth throughout Keith’s body. “I’m sure, Keith.” 

Keith smiled and settled his hand back down. He wondered if Shiro remembered the times they fooled around under the covers either on this bed or Shiro’s in his own room, the many times Keith would slip away after a training session and seeking some release or one-on-one sparring with the Voltron leader, with the sort of training that Lance could only dream of having with Allura. 

Their intimacies that traced back through the desert sands, to the shack during their Garrison days. One thing about fighting in the gladiators was that it had given Shiro strong firm muscles which Keith loved to grab whenever Shiro pounded into his tight hole. 

He gently tugged down Shiro’s pants to reveal his ass and gently pressed his hand flatly over them, caressing, before slipping down, his hand disappearing under the black waistband. “You like this?” 

All the times they had fucked on this very bed. He would be pinned to the flat bed under Shiro’s heavy build, gasping and moaning as every inch of him molded against Shiro’s sculpted body. He had the scars, even then, and Keith would kiss them softly, repaying his lover with healing kisses as his body accepted more of him in. 

He kissed a new bruise on Shiro’s back, his lips ghosting over the soft skin, drawing out a gentle moan from his love. His fingers slipped over the soft round hill, over the line, and traced the ring of Shiro’s entrance. 

Shiro gasped lightly, and Keith pulled away. Maybe not yet.

He made to apologize, but Shiro shook his head. He reached down and worked the buckle of his pants. Keith stood aside to allow Shiro space to shed aside his pants before stepping back in. He resumed as before, starting back with the shoulders and working his way down, but this time with one hand massaging Shiro’s ass the entire time, watching attentively how each caress evoked a tiny quiver in his legs, his breath drawling into a soft moan. 

Shiro chuckled. “Remember how we were once so aroused we couldn’t wait until Coran was done speaking so we could run back to my room and…”

“You can say ‘fuck’, Shiro,” Keith said with a little smile. “We went so fast, I thought we’d tear the room apart. Allura and the others didn’t suspect a thing.” 

“They wondered where you got the bruise,” Shiro said with a little guilt in his voice. 

“From the training bot,” Keith said with a shrug. “Don’t act suspicious, and they won’t become suspicious, Shiro.” 

Shiro chuckled. “That’s good advice.” 

His fingers roamed from one cheek to the next, watching as relaxation took hold of Shiro every inch of the way. His fingers trailed over the line down his buttocks again; he slowly swept back up, then down again, repeating and watching his expression, ready to stop. But his touch was instead calming rather than eliciting any alarm this time. 

“Keith…” Shiro sighed into his arms. 

He traced around the opening and stopped. His finger was so close to the opening he just had to slip it in, make a tiny diving motion with the tip. His fingers were already properly coated with the massage oil. 

“Please,” Shiro said. “It’s different when it’s you.” 

Keith bent down and kissed his mouth as his finger slipped in. He massaged around the entrance, feeling tension rise. Not the kind that demanded alarm, but something more familiar that Keith was well more intimate with. He had felt those muscles contract and quiver in his arms so often, as he’s memorized all of the zones which brought him pleasure and how to get him moaning. He stroked the inner walls with all the fondness he could put in the tiny action, and felt Shiro relax into the touch. 

His finger roamed, slipped in deeper when he felt Shiro take more of him in. His other hand continued to draw circles over Shiro’s back. He found the spot he had the pleasure of making love to before, and he gave it a tentative rub, watching Shiro’s face carefully. He shut his eyes and nearly melted, and feeling encouraged, he continued his ministrations. 

“You can do this forever,” Shiro sighed. “I will never tire of it. I need it.” 

Keith chuckled lightly. “Looks like it’s doing more than relax you.” 

They shared a little mischievous smile. The truth was, the action, of feeling Shiro’s heat tightly wrapped around his fingers, was pooling around Keith’s own cock, but he didn’t want to take it that far. Not tonight. This was all for Shiro and Shiro’s pleasure right now. 

“Do you…want to come?” Keith asked after a while, watching Shiro. “Don’t worry about me for tonight. Tonight the focus is you. Do you want to?” 

Shiro met his eyes and nodded. 

Getting an idea, he shifted until he was straddling over Shiro. 

“Is this all right?” 

Another nod. 

He caressed and kneaded Shiro’s ass in his hands, slipping his finger in and stroking him inside until Shiro was quivering again, moaning his name as he kissed his back. He gently rested himself over Shiro, his erection brushing over Shiro’s buttocks through the fabric of his pants. He blanketed him with his own body and kissed him as he continued to work on his hole. His other hand wrapped around Shiro’s waist and took hold of his aching cock. 

A few strokes later, accompanied with kisses and his other hand working inside him, and Shiro’s seed spilled into his hand, his breath hitched and Keith’s name rattling through his chest. They locked in position for a few moments before easing up. 

Shiro stayed the night in his room, sleeping tucked snuggly against Keith’s chest. It would take a while before Shiro was back himself, but Keith could already see the good their activity had done on him. The sleep on his face was peaceful, untroubled by any nightmares. 

_Thanks to me_ , Keith thought and smiled. 

The conversation with the rest of the crew was coming, and coming soon, but for now this was all they needed. Just the two of them.


End file.
